<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOZORAAAAAAA!!!! by Yosakazure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927411">YOZORAAAAAAA!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosakazure/pseuds/Yosakazure'>Yosakazure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack Fic, Direct lines from Re:Mind, Humor, Mild Cursing, One Shot, Post Re:Mind, Re:Mind Spoilers, Rex the Dinosaur is a gamer, Searching for Sora, Verum Rex, Verum Rex gameplay, Yozora - Freeform, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosakazure/pseuds/Yosakazure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a random theory I tweeted about Yozora knowing he needs to find Sora only because Rex from Toy Box knows Donald and Goofy are searching for him and since he still thinks Sora is from Verum Rex, logically he suggests Yozora can help! So Rex tries searching for Sora while playing as Yozora in his video game. But first he does a lot of ridiculous side quests to bump up all of Yozora's best stats, which are the "trials" Yozora mentions in Re:Mind and how he only heard of Sora because of some unknown force driving him to look for him. Hehehe.</p><p>Then there was a comment about wanting to read a crack fic, so here's my best shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOZORAAAAAAA!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT!? Sora's gone missing??" Woody exclaimed. Goofy and Donald had just arrived in Andy's room without their third companion and explained that they were looking for him.</p><p>"He left to find his fwend Kaiwi and she came back awll alone!" Donald recapped mournfully. "He just jishappeared!"</p><p>"Sora would never just vanish without saying good-bye! He might be in trouble! So we're tracing all of his last steps," Goofy added while puffing out his chest with determination. "Have you see any sign of him?"</p><p>"I'm afraid we haven't," Buzz answered.</p><p>"Ohhhwowowowohhhhh..."<br/>
"Shucks..."</p><p>Both Donald and Goofy deflated. They've been at this for many worlds now and keep coming back empty-handed.</p><p>"But you must've give up, guys! Sora may not be here, but he's still in our hearts. We'll all call out to him as long as it takes until he comes back. You have our support!" Woody cheered.</p><p>"HEY GUYS! Why don't you ask Yozora for help???" Rex the Dinosaur shouted from the desk on top of the desk that towered above them</p><p>Goofy and Donald looked up. "Wha-?" Donald squawked. "How can we ask Sora for help? He's the one mishing!"</p><p>"I think he said Yozora, Donald. Remember?" Goofy whispered out of the side of his mouth, "He's that video game character that they mistook Sora for when we first got here."</p><p>"Ohhhh, him. Right," Donald rubbed the back of his head. Usually their little world-order-keeping stories weren't this complicated.</p><p>Buzz misread the looks on their faces as ones of guilt and stepped forward. "Don't worry, friends. We already figured out that Sora isn't Yozora. But you ARE from the same game, right?"</p><p>"Uhh...right! That's it!" Donald nodded, eager to take any excuse.</p><p>"See, Rex, they're just like me," Buzz explained. "I may be a space ranger in the video games, but I exist as a toy and I've never been a space ranger. They're toys just like us. So that means they can't ask Yozora from your game for help."</p><p>"BUT WAIT!" Rex insisted. "They DID come from the video game! While you were in dark and stormy mode in the game store, that guy in the black coat tossed Sora back into his game and Sora had to get back out to save us! That's what you meant earlier about other worlds, right guys? You can travel to different video game worlds!"</p><p>"Uhhhhhhh..." Goofy can't even remember if they've ever mentioned specifically traveling worlds or not. This little white lie was getting more and more confusing. But at least the video game thing that Rex was prattling on about seemed harmless. "Duhhh...to an extent. But uh...Donald and I have never spoken to Yozora before. So uh...I guess it'd be weird if we asked him for help."</p><p>"Huh...?" Donald looked at Goofy with exasperation but decided to go along with it. They're wasting time talking about this stuff. "Anyway, we'll probubly chack back in later. Please leb ush know if you hear anyting!"</p><p>"Of course. And be safe on your travels!" Woody said. "And keep us posted too when you find him!"</p><p>"Ahyuck, will do!" Goofy gave a little salute to Sheriff Woody.</p><p>"Safe travels!" said Buzz.</p><p>"BUT GUYYYYYYYYYS!" Rex continued to call from on top of the desk. "Yozora would help! He's the hero! It's what they do!"</p><p>Donald was getting annoyed and chose to ignore Rex. "Thanks for everything guysh. We'll see you later!"</p><p>The two left and the toys were alone again. Buzz and Woody were exchanging concerned looks over the news of their missing friend, but before they could say anything, they heard the TV on top of the desk turn on. They could already tell from the sound effects of the opening menu that Rex had turned on the Verum Rex game. The sheriff and space ranger looked up and then looked at each other with a collective sigh.</p><p>"Do you think he's actually going to...?" Buzz muttered.</p><p>"Well, you know how it is with Pre-School toys by now. Besides, what could it hurt?" Woody shrugged.</p><p>"I suppose..."</p><p>Rex meanwhile had got his gaming set up ready with his favorite controller on top of two toy blocks and the tv turned down just low enough that Andy's mom wouldn't hear from downstairs. As the silver-haired character came on the screen, he shouted excitedly, "YOZORA!!! SORA'S GONE MISSING! HE COULD BE IN TROUBLE! YOU GOTTA SAVE HIM!"</p><p>Woody climbed up the lamp cord and shushed Rex. "Keep it down, Rex! Besides, he can't hear you."</p><p>"I think he CAN! I mean he might? It's like when we pretend to not be alive when Andy's around! Maybe the rules are different for video game characters! Maybe he has to pretend that he can't hear me but he actually can!" Rex squealed excitedly, swaying side to side while he stomped his large plastic dinosaur feet.</p><p>"Rex..."</p><p>"Hold on, cowboy. Rex could be onto something," Buzz smiled assuredly at Woody and gave a thumbs up to Rex. "Do your best, Rex! But keep it down!"</p><p>"Right! I'm on it! Count on me...and Yozora! Ha-ha!" he leaned his upper body down low so he could have optimum reach for the buttons like a horse jocky ready to take off.</p><p>Buzz and Woody decided to let him be. At least he'll be distracted for the time being while the two of them wondered amongst themselves if there are any clues they could look for in their own world regarding Sora's whereabouts.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Yozora opened his eyes and looked around the city. He had apparently just exited the inn he was staying at and his comrades were around ready and waiting for his orders regarding their next mission. He glanced around and decided to check his phone for any quest messages when he swore he heard somebody calling his name. "YOZORAAAAAAAAA!!"</p><p>His eyes widened. He knows this voice! He doesn't know where it comes from or who it is, but that shrill, over-excited tone was unmistakeable. As annoying as it sounded, however, he found he could never disobey it and it seems to shout at him in frustration when he's having difficulty completing tasks. He wouldn't dare acknowledge its existence, however, no matter how much it annoyed him. He can't let on to his team that he's hearing voices and guiding them based on its whim.</p><p>Though hearing the voice was normal for him, something was off. He hadn't even done anything yet and already it was shrieking at him. As always, he pretended not to hear it as he idly fiddled with his phone. "YOZORA!!! SORA'S GONE MISSING! HE COULD BE IN TROUBLE! YOU GOTTA SAVE HIM!"</p><p><em>Sora?</em> Does he know a Sora? He brushed his fingers over his phone as he searched through his entire contact list. He even checked his daily log and all of his current and even prior mission statements. There was no Sora to be found. He frowned in annoyance but sometimes the voice led him to missions before the orders have even officially arrived which made him wonder if it could tell the future. So maybe finding and rescuing this Sora person is an upcoming mission?</p><p>"But it could be dangerous! So we're going to level you up as much as we can before we start looking! Prepare for the grind!"</p><p>
  <em>The...grind?</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>Rex left the controls for just a second and ducked behind the TV to pull out the game's strategy guide. Buzz was sitting on the bed and tut-tutted in disapproval when he saw the green dino pull it out. "I think you said you weren't going to depend on the strategy guide this time?"</p><p>"Welllllll...I mean...I don't look at the pages that contain story spoilers, just mission spoilers! Besides, Sora's in trouble! We gotta get Yozora the best loot and stats so that he's prepared! Desperate times call for desperate measures." He flipped the giant pages over rapidly and went straight to the section on stat-boosting trophies and side quests.</p><p>. . .</p><p>The voice had gone silent and Yozora's men gathered to await his orders. Last they left off they were due in the next town to investigate an underground mech modification ring, as his second in command reminded him. But before he could respond, he felt the impulse to jump and he couldn't stop himself! He began hopping in place over and over as his men's eyes watched him go up and down. <em>What the heck is this???</em></p><p>"First, we're going boost your jumping stats! Which we gotta do by JUMPING! Ha, imagine that. Aw, but I don't want to make you jump in one spot all day. So we'll multi-task! I'll just have you jump everywhere while we work on the next thing! Easy!"</p><p><em>Jump...all day?</em> The voice was going to make him jump ALL DAY? His legs and knees were already screaming!</p><p>"Oh right, jumping that high depletes your stamina. But that's a good thing! Your stamina stat will go after we deplete it...mmm...oh, first after it's depleted 50 times and then 100 and so on! And you need to jump about 700 more times. So this should be easy! Ooh, I wonder which mission we should start with?"</p><p>While the voice drabbled on with its nonsense, Yozora collapsed onto the sidewalk, earning a comment from one of his companions telling him to be more careful. He grumbled and as soon as he felt like he had caught his breath, he was back on his feet and jumping up and down on a nearby newspaper dispenser. <em>Will this ever cease!?</em></p><p>"OOH! There's a whole bunch of good ones we haven't done yet! And they have great items too! Let's get going!"</p><p>The day dragged on as Yozora was forced to jump everywhere he went and was pushed to exhaustion over and over only to collapse, get back up, and made to bounce some more. Citizens threw snide remarks at him as he accidently knocked over chairs and trash cans and even drinks on tables as he passed. Sometimes he even accidently jumped on people, even his own men who would chastise him every time with "Knock it off!" or "Watch it!" or "Not cool, man!" or "Look where you're going!". As stupid as he felt, he did feel like it was getting easier and easier, as if his muscles were actually strengthening from this ridiculous regimen the voice had put him on. That didn't put him in any better of a mood though as the missions they managed to carry out were becoming increasingly random!</p><p>Over the course of the day, he had delivered 20 parcels across 5 cities with a LOT of backtracking (or rather back-hopping in his case) because they kept CONVENIENTLY running across people whose car broke down and "they really need to get this medicine to their loved one" or "if he doesn't get this he could lose his job" or "I can't afford to pay the postage". By the time he wondered aloud for the tenth time what the heck their taxes were paying for if there apparently wasn't reliable mail delivery services, he had achieved the ability to double-jump, only collapsed from exhaustion every 10 minutes instead of 2, and got paid enough potions to choke a dying dragon, he heard a ding go off in his head that apparently pleased the mysterious voice very much because it was cheering.</p><p>"I just got the Delivery Boy Trophy! Great! Now you can run faster!"</p><p><em>Oh really? I haven't noticed as I was so busy HOPPING everywhere!</em> His red eye was twitching with increasing annoyance. He wondered what his comrades must be thinking about all of the deliveries they've done, but of course if they had any complaints they didn't let them be known. So he was left with using his imagination and could only assume they shared the same sentiment about how ridiculous this entire morning has been. The only difference was that he had to pretend that he knew what the hell they were actually doing. He also knew they could sense his growing agitation but of course he will never be able to explain why and that only agitated him more.</p><p>"Now that we've fulfilled all the delivery quests, let's start gathering materials for some new armor! Ooh! And there are some rare weapon drops over here! We'll be dressed to the nines in no time! And we can level up your magic in the meantime!"</p><p>The next few hours held some of the most grueling, boring, and bizarre series of events that he's experienced in a long time, if ever. First, they went cave spelunking and discovered, much to Yozora's <em>absolute delight</em>, 20 giant winding holes in the earth that held nothing but dead ends and treasure chests (along with misery, despair, and a lot of bat crap) that they would definitely never ever return to again. Then they found 6 new fishing spots that <em>of course</em> they just HAD to fish...every single one...until they caught one of every available species because WHY NOT? Then they went to the forbidden monster-ridden fields and fought wave after wave of beasts until they dropped something that the voice swore they needed ("Darn it, I wish the drop rate was better than 0.2%!"). Only to then find out that the next beast they needed to encounter was back in one of the other caves they just finishe exploring, which meant they had to go back. And even after that, the voice told him to let the magic-casting creature attack him. Over and over...and over...and over...</p><p>"Hang in there, Yozora! Just a few more hits and you will have absorbed enough magic damage to learn the power absorption skill!"</p><p><em>Wait...there's a point to this?</em> He was nearing the end of his patience and he worried his crew might be there too as they desperately healed him over and over and asked why in the goddess's good name was he just standing there. Then finally, after he thought he could raise his arms no more, he did gain said skill and definitely felt tougher by the end of it. At least the voice wasn't making him hop anymore now that he's learned how to glide and teleport. Seemingly satisfied, they took a break to deliver all of their materials and other disgusting manners of animal innards to a peculiar and fuzzy-looking alchemist who rewarded his efforts with a slew of upgrades to all of his weapons and many fine pieces of armor! He couldn't figure out how the heck 20 boar hooves, 3 phoenix feathers, and 4 pieces of orichalcum = "max stats" for his weapon, but he's learned by now not to question things, not that it would matter anyway.</p><p>After that, he and his crew continued their bizarre missions at the whim of the mysterious voice, exploring volcanoes, swimming through temples sunken in lakes, meeting with other super fuzzy and disgustingly cute creatures and helping them with THEIR chores, and of course, killing many, many other monsters along the way "for the experience". All the while, the voice kept saying, "This is for Sora!"</p><p><em>There's that name again...</em> They've done all this...work? Is this work? Sure, work. They've done all this work ALL DAY all in the name of this "Sora" and he has yet to see any indication that this person even exists!</p><p>"Sora is our friend, Yozora! He says he's from your world but you two have never met. You'd like him, though! Everybody does! You'll know him when you see him. He's so strong, so if somebody has him, they must be strong, too. Which means you'll have to be the STRONGEST!"</p><p><em>I have no arguments about being the strongest, but why is this crazy voice just now deciding to tell me this WHILE I'M HANGING OFF THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!?</em> Yozora raged inwardly as he was now hanging precariously by one hand on his weapon wedged into a cliff while stretching his arm out to reach for an item inside a large bird's nest that was stolen from a local villager. He had to hurry before the giant man-eating bird returned and the voice decides NOW to be all sentimental??</p><p>"OOH! OOH! We got it! OH NO, LOOK OUT FOR THE BIRD! GO GO GO!!"</p><p>Of course it was too late, now they have to fight the bird while Yozora's dangling by his sword. Oh the joy he feels right now.</p><p>"Luckily we got your guys all those long-range weapons while we were in town. So hang tight, Yozora, and I'll tell you all about your mission!"</p><p>"Hang tight"...? Was the voice trying to be funny? The voice prattled on and on as he defended against the attacking bird. The voice's yammering was almost indistinguishable from the giant squawking feather duster pecking at him with its bloody beak and therefore indecipherable.</p><p>"SHUT UP!!" Yozora roared out of complete frustration and detached himself from the wall to aim a killing strike at the giant bird and falling down with it. Just when he thought the sweet release of death was upon him, he found himself back on the top of the cliff with the others.</p><p>"Wait...wha--?" Yozora glanced around in disbelief while his comrades pat him on the back.</p><p>"PHEW! I feel silly. I forgot you can teleport now!"</p><p>Okay, now Yozora can feel that little vein in his head threatening to pop at any second. "I-I could use a break..." he managed to say through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Oh yes! We need to save!"</p><p>Save...the voice always says that instead of sleep. The entire way to the inn the voice went on about how strong this Sora guy was but...<em>If this Sora guy is so strong, how did he let himself get caught? That's what I want to know. He can't be all that great if he needs rescuing.</em></p><p>"When our friends told us he was missing, I wasn't surprised to find out he was trying to save a friend. I guess he succeeded because they said she got home safe, so that's good. I just hope he's just lost and not hurt."</p><p><em>So he was rescuing a lady friend? Either he wasn't man enough to rescue her without needing rescue himself...or he paid the ultimate sacrifice.</em> Either way it sounded like a waste of time...but the silver-haired commander couldn't help relating to his plight.</p><p>"And if we can't find him...we'll just have to keep making you stronger until you do!"</p><p><em>WAIT, WHAT??</em> They'll keep doing these asinine tasks unless they find this Sora guy?? <em>Forget that noise!</em></p><p>"I WILL save you...Sora..."</p><p>
  <em>And then maybe this annoying voice will finally leave me alone!</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Sure, I've heard of you." <em>Thanks to that damn voice.</em> "Why are you using Sora's name?"</p><p>...</p><p>"My path is clear." <em>Finally, I've found you!</em></p><p>"I accidently wandered into this place and went through some trials. Then I was told to save Sora." <em>That damned voice won't leave me alone until I do. I want to get back to my own journey, damnit!</em></p><p>"Time to end this." <em>Please don't struggle!</em></p><p>Sora really was as strong as the voice had said. He threw everything he had at him and lost. But he was here to save him, so who was the loser, really?</p><p>When he next opened his eyes, he found himself in the company car and had the strangest feeling of deja vu.</p><p>"OH FIDDLESTICKS! We almost had him!! We found Sora! I can't believe it! We have to go back and get him! But first, we need to level up some more! AND...I need to remember to save."</p><p>
  <em>No...please no. I don't want to go back to the fiend fields!</em>
</p><p>This series of events repeated several times. He'd lose, be subjected to more awful quests, gain a new ability, and return. Lather, rinse, drop the plate on the floor, repeat. Then finally, at long last, VICTORY WAS HIS!</p><p>"How could..."</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't lose." <em>I CAN'T lose!</em></p><p>At last, Sora was safe, completely still and encapsulated in ice. <em>He really was a strong fighter...</em> Seeing him now, he was clearly still a child and he felt awful for assuming Sora was just some sorry excuse of a man who got in over his head. No, this boy definitely deserved to be saved and returned home safely. He hoped he can make that happen. Now he was actually determined. But what to do next? "I <em>will</em> save you."</p><p>A flash of light, a brief return to the cloud place where he first encountered Sora. He blinked and felt a strange lurch in his stomach. When he opened his eyes again, he was in his car?</p><p>"Shoot! The power went out and I lost my save! Guess we're going to have to beat Sora all over again!</p><p>
  <em>UUURRRGGHHHH!! IS ANY OF THIS FOR REAL, OR NOT? NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE TO ME!!!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>